Una vida llena de sorpresa RyS, HyK
by Adileyne
Summary: Shinichi está a punto de perder a Ran por resolver casos de asesinatos, su amiga no esta dispuesta a soportar más ¿Qué hará, dejara todo o seguirá su vida? Heiji está muy preocupado, su amiga no es la misma de antes ¿algo oculta? Lo descubrirá para no perderla. ¿Qué harán estos amigos, perderán a las mujeres que aman o lucharan por ellas?


Era un día soleado en Tokio, la calle número cuatro vive una chica un tanto especial ya que su padre es un famoso detective, bueno era famoso en que unos meses para acá ha sido opacado por un chico de instituto que ha dado mucho de qué hablar su nombre es Shinichi Kudo un adolecente de tan solo 17 años, y también su mejor amigo

En casa Mouri

— Papá tengo que irme. — Ran mirándolo

— Tan rápido. — el leyendo el periódico

— Son casi las 7 tengo que llegar temprano, me toca el aseo hoy. — recogiendo sus pertenencias

— No llegues tarde. — tomando un poco de café

— Lo sé, adiós. — yéndose a toda prisa

En la calle

— Sí, Heiji ya he hablado con ella, pero no quiere escucharme. — Shinichi hablando por su celular

— Pobre de ti Kudo, me imagino lo apretado que debes de estar. — Heiji con seriedad

— Sí, en un lado tengo a Ran y el otro lado los casos, es lo que me apasiona. — los ojos iluminados

— Jajajaja te entiendo hombre, yo también soy así. — soltando una carcajada

— ¿Y kazuha cómo van? – curioso

— Más o menos. — suspirando

— ¿Y eso?

— Esta cambiada tiene días rara, casi no habla conmigo de nada. — tristeza

— Sí, quieres le pregunto a Ran, a lo mejor ella sabe. — animándolo

Ran llegando atrás de él

— ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Shinichi asustado

— Casi me matas mujer

— Ha ojala. — yéndose

— Te dejo Heiji, me voy. — siguiéndola

— Suerte amigo.

— Gracias. — Cortando, corriendo para alcanzar a Ran — oye

— ¿Qué quieres? – sin detenerse

— Ya deja de estar, molesta conmigo. — seriedad

— Cuando dejes los casos y vuelvas hacer como antes. — molesta

— Otra vez con lo mismo Mouri. — furioso

— Sí, Kudo déjame tranquila

— Otra vez peleando, si siguen así. Su matrimonio no durara mucho tiempo. — divertida

— Sonoko deja de molestarnos con eso. — Ran seria

— Es que parecen la pareja perfecta. — sonriéndoles

Shinichi agarrando a Ran de la cintura

— Es que lo somos

Ran separándose de él

— Claro que no, tonto

— Vamos, se nos hace tarde. — su amiga mirándolos

— Sí, vamos

En Osaka

— Papá tengo que irme. — kazuha mirándolo

— Qué te vaya bien, hija

— Gracias papá. — salió de la casa, se fue directo a al instituto

Heiji llegando

— Hola

— Hola Heiji. — sin mirarlo

— ¿Oye estás rara?

— Es tú imaginación Heiji. — nerviosa

— ¿Te pasa algo? – preocupándose

— No me pasa, nada

— Mañana es viernes. Me voy a Tokio ¿quieres ir conmigo? – sonriéndole

— No sé, déjame pensarlo. — alejándose de él

— Oye

— Nos vemos. — yéndose al salón

— ¿Qué le pasara? – observando cómo se alejaba de él

En Tokio

— Sonoko ¿Qué vas hacer mañana? – pregunto Ran

— Hmm no sé, depende que quiere hacer makoto. — mirándola

— Hm ya, me avisas, sí no vas a salir con makoto

— Sigues molesta con Shinichi. — curiosa

— Sí y mucho. — rudeza

— ¡Qué tontos!

— Sonoko

— Sí, es la verdad

— Dejemos de hablar de Shinichi. — cruzando los brazos

— Está bien

Osaka

En el instituto

— Ok nos vemos. — Heiji despidiéndose de unos compañeros

— Hola Heiji. — kazuha acercándose

— Tonta ¿ya eres la de antes? – divertido

— Solo quería decirte que no podre ir a Tokio, contigo. — mirándolo

— ¿Por qué?

— No es tú problema. — en defensa

Heiji agarrándola del brazo

— Estás muy rara, no quieres hablar conmigo.

— Heiji la personas cambian, y yo ya cambie. — molesta

Heiji asombrado

— Adiós. — Ella, en su mente — perdón Heiji, no te puedo decir nada, no todavía

En Tokio

— Adiós Ran. — Sonoko despidiéndose de su amiga

— Adiós. — despidiéndose de Sonoko, iba caminando hacia su casa en eso alguien la agarro por la cintura, automáticamente Ran metió un golpe por el estomago y se zafo

— Duele por eso eres la capitana del instituto. — agarrándose la barriga

Ran preocupada

— ¿Eres tú Shinichi?

— Ay duele. — él quejándose

— Perdón, pero es tú culpa, me asustaste tonto. — mirando a su amigo

— Está bien. — Shinichi riéndose

Ran acercándose más a él

— ¿Estás bien?

— Más o menos. — leve sonrisa

— Tonto

— Ya no te enojes

En Osaka

— Papá, me voy para Tokio mañana. — kazuha mirándolo

— Ok, saludos a Ran y Shinichi

— Ok papá, no le digas nada a Heiji. — le pidió

Ginshiro extrañado

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que solo quiero ir yo, porque Ran me va a llevar a unos lugares buenísimos. — mintió

— Ok

En Japón

— Ran por favor, no estés molesta conmigo. — Shinichi casi en suplica

— Deja de trabajar de detective. — le ordeno

— Están bien, por una condición. — él mirándola con seriedad, para después sonreír

— ¿Cuál?

— Deja de ser la capitana. — sonrisa triunfante

— He

— Yo dejo lo que más me gusta y tú también. — seriedad

— Pero. — perpleja

— Aceptas ¿o no? – retándola

— Está bien

— Bien, vamos a comer helado. — mirándola

Ran en su mente

— No creo que sea difícil dejar de ser capitana

Shinichi jalándola por el brazo

— Vamos

— Sí

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Había amanecido

— Nos vemos mañana. — Shinichi dejando a Ran en su casa

— Sí, adiós Shinichi

Shinichi dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Nos vemos mañana

Ran sonrojada

— Sí, adiós

Shinichi se fue

Ran entrando a la casa

— Llegue papá

— Qué bueno que llegaste, es tarde y tengo hambre. — mirándola

— Vale, comenzare hacer la cena. — suspirando

— No tardes

— Lo sé. — alejándose

Kogoro agarro unas cervezas y comenzó a beber

Ran mirándolo y pensando

— Dios desde cuando dejara de tomar. — en eso suena el celular — bueno

— Ran soy yo. — kazuha

— Kazu ¿y eso? – extrañada

— Ran, ayúdame necesito un favor tuyo. — desesperada

— Dime. — preocupada

— Mañana me voy para Tokio, me vas acompañar hacerme unos exámenes que necesito. — angustiada

Ran preocupada

— ¿Estás enferma?

— No sé, pero estoy muy asustada. — le confeso

— Kazu

— Mañana me voy temprano espérame en el tren de Tokio, no quiero irme en avión luego Heiji va sospechar más rápido, le he dicho a mi padre que no diga nada. — comenta

— Pero ¿tan grave puede ser? – asustándose

— Más o menos, Ran creo que mi vida cambiara muy rápido y si es lo que pienso será un gran lio y no creo que esté preparada. — afligida

— Kazu no me asustes.

— Te espero allá. — cortando

— Kazu. — estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, termino de hacer la comida

En casa Kudo

— Es en serio kudo, kazuha no me trata como antes. — desesperándose

— Qué raro. — extrañado, desde que los conoció le pareció demasiado unidos

— Estoy preocupado

— Tan grave es, que estés preocupado. — asombrado

— Sí

— Déjame hablar con Ran, a ver si, quiere ir para Osaka este fin.

— Ok yo iba air para allá, es mejor que ustedes vengan para acá. — su amigo

— Ok, nos vemos

— Adiós kudo. — cortando

Al día siguiente

Ran fue en busca de kazuha

— Hola

— Ran. — Abrazándola — tengo tantas cosas que contarte

— Kazuha. — aceptando el abrazo

— Ven vamos para el hospital

— Ok, vamos

— Estoy asustada. — le confeso

— Tranquila, veras que no será nada malo. — animándola

— Eso espero

Las chicas se fueron para el hospital

— Nombre de la paciente. — pregunto la enfermera

— Ran Mouri. — kazuha mirando a su amiga

— He— su amiga sin entender

— Perdón Ran, necesito usar tú nombre. — apenada

— Está bien

— Quiero hacerme un examen completo. — mirándola

— Ok, venga. — la enfermera

— Ok. — alejándose de su amiga y yéndose con la enfermera

— Estoy preocupada. — Ran mirando como su amiga se alejaba de ella

En laboratorio

— Solo quiero sacarme la sangre de. — hablándole al oído

— Ok. — mirándola

En sala de espera

— Se está tardando. — Ran impaciente

Kazuha saliendo

— Vamos

— Sí quieres, vamos a ver unas cosas. — sonriéndole

— Sí, vamos pronto veré a mi madre y quiero comprarle muchas cosas. — risueña

— Vamos

— ¿Y las clases? – pregunto curiosa

— Un día que falte, no pasara nada. — alegre

En el instituto

— Ran no ha llegado. — Shinichi mirando a Sonoko

— No ha venido. — Sonoko extrañada

— Qué raro

— No tanto, a veces pasa, como no estás aquí muy poco te das de cuenta. — mirándolo de reojo

— ¿Cómo es eso Sonoko?

— A veces el tío se pone ebrio y Ran tiene que cuidarlo por horas. — Suspirando — la vida de Ran es muy complicada

— Lo sé

— Y tú también se lo haces, más difícil. — cruzando los brazos

— Yo. — atónito

— Sí tú. — sonando de celular — bueno

— Hola dile al profesor que no voy a poder ir, porque me enferme. — mintió

Sonoko preocupada

— Pero ¿estás bien?

— Sí

— Está bien, aquí esta su marido preguntando por ti ¿te lo paso o no? – sonriendo

— Este

Shinichi quitándole el celular a Sonoko

— ¿Por qué no vienes?

— No es tú problema, no me siento bien así que. Adiós. — cortando

— Ran ¿por qué? – kazuha mirándola con asombro

— Para que no esté molestando. — seriedad

— Ok. — sonriéndole

— Vamos para las tiendas. — risueña

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo

— Vamos

En Osaka

— ¿Qué? – Heiji mirando al padre de kazuha

— Sí, kazuha se fue para Tokio, me dijo que volvería pronto. — comunica

— Kazuha está rara. — él seriedad

— De verdad, la veo muy tranquila. — suavidad

— Yo la veo diferente

— Hm puede ser. — no muy preocupado

En Tokio

— Jajá me he divertido mucho Ran. — kazuha feliz

— Me alegro mucho

— Ran este fin ve a Osaka. — invitándola

— Sí, me parece excelente

— Qué bien. — sonriendo

— Vamos para la casa a buscar mi ropa y nos vamos. — Ran divertida

— ¿Tú padre te dará permiso?

— Claro, creo que se va con unos amigos a pasear. — sonriendo

— Ok, vamos

— Me gusta la blusa que compraste. — contenta

— Gracias, es para mi mamá. — feliz

— De nada, vamos. — emocionada

En el instituto

— Adiós. — Shinichi caminando hacia la salida

— Shinichi

Shinichi asombrado

— Heiji

— ¿Y Ran?

— No vino. — acercándose a él

— Entonces están juntas. — serio

— Juntas

— Kazuha vino para Tokio y no me dijo nada. — furioso

— Heiji, las cosas están muy extrañas

— Desde hace casi 2 meses esta así de rara. — mirándolo

— Vamos para la casa de Ran

— Estoy que no me lo creo, kazuha no es así. — caminando

— Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero será que kazuha está enamorado de otro chico. — deteniéndose

Heiji molesto

— Claro que no

— Es lógico tú no le has querido decirles sus sentimientos hacia ella, y kazuha no es fea debe de tener muchos enamorados. — sinceridad

— Tienes razón Shinichi, soy un tonto. — abatido

— Sí y mucho

— En cambio tú. — mirándolo

— He tratado de decirles mis sentimientos. — serio

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Siempre pasa algo. — frustrado

— Sí, algo me has comentado y más, desde que la policía te busca para resolver casos. — serio

— Sí, tengo que contarte algo que prometí con Ran. — caminando

— Cuenta. — siguiéndolo

En casa Mouri

— Sí papá, adiós. — Ran mirando a su padre

— Con cuidado niñas. — kogoro mirándolas

— No sé, preocupe tío. — kazuha sonriendo

— Con juicio

— Sí, papá

— Eri sabe. — mirando a su hija

— Pues no, pero llámala. — ella alejándose

— Oye ven aquí. — llamándola con autoridad

— Adiós. — Ran corriendo más deprisa

Kazuha persiguiéndola

— Ran no vas a lograr que el tío y ella vuelva

— Tengo que intentarlo. — sonriendo

— Tienes razón, vámonos. — alegre

— Sí

Las chicas se dirigieron a la estación, compraron los tiques y se fueron a Osaka en tren

En sitio

— Vamos a ver, qué excusan nos dan. — Heiji serio

Shinichi mirando que estaban peleando Eri y Kogoro

— Algo pasa, esos dos están peleando. — Preocupado — será que Ran se puso mal — yéndose hasta a dónde estaban ellos

— No debiste dejarla ir sola. — eri furiosa

— Ya tiene 17 años se sabe cuidar sola. — kogoro molesto

— ¡Tonto!

— ¿Qué pasa? – Shinichi acercándose

— Hola Shinichi el tonto de mi ex marido, dejo ir a Ran sola a Osaka con una amiga. — furiosa

— Será posible no la he podido ver en todo el día. — Heiji malhumorado

— Vamos a Osaka. — Shinichi mirando a su amigo

Kogoro celoso

— Tú no vas

— Claro que sí. — Eri mirando a Shinichi — por favor ve y tráemela a casa, quiero darle unas buenas nalgadas a esa niña

Shinichi un poco de miedo por la mirada de eri

— Sí, señora

— Vamos Kudo. — su amigo

— Sí, vamos.


End file.
